User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Weapons: Syringe
Now that I've elaborated on my idea for a co-op weapon system, let's get onto the weapons proper. The Syringe is the most obvious one to start with, since it's the iconic Big Sister weapon. Contrarily to the singleplayer, in co-op the emphasis would be more on multiple-target combat and big fights, so here I decided to downplay some of the stealth aspects of the weapon (not all, though) in favor of open combat. So, without further ado, my co-op melee weapon: Description In terms of looks it would be identical to any Big Sister's ADAM syringes, and would be attached to your forearm. In terms of gameplay it would work like the Wrench from BioShock, dealing damage in spaced-out hits without consuming fuel or being able to stun Splicers. However, it'd still have a charge-like ability identical to the Daddy Dash, unlocked later in the game. Also, its quick-melee attack here would be faster than the Syringe's normal attack and would push all enemies in front of the player back, but would deal reduced damage (slightly more damage than a gun's quick-melee attack). Ammo Types None. Again, I don't think a melee weapon with different forms of attack would work, since the main strategy with such a weapon always boils down to "hit it until it dies", without too many subtle tactics getting in the way of that mid-fight (before and after the fight, though, is another matter entirely). Upgrades So, to avoid any confusion, here's how the system works: rather than specialize in anything, you'd simply pick up whatever upgrade you like, up to a total of three. This means every one of these upgrades is available to the player from the start: *'Bayonet:' You attach a small harpoon to the underside of the Syringe, causing you to deal increased damage with each consecutive successful hit. Combo bonus caps at five hits and disappears if you miss or don't hit any enemies for a few seconds. *'Shield Plates:' Reduces damage taken from attacks not in your field of vision. *'Elbow Blade:' Holding down the attack button while out of melee range will allow you to select up to five enemy targets, provided they are close enough together. Hitting one of them with the Syringe will cause you to attack them all in quick succession, moving automatically at very high speed between them. *'Kinetic Accumulator:' While charging, you build up kinetic energy. The farther you charge, the more damage you'll deal upon impact with the enemy. Past a certain point, you'll also stun the enemy upon impact with them. The effectiveness of this increases with the length of your charge: the stun time is proportionate to the length of your charge, and if you charge far enough you'll be able to stun bigger enemies such as giant Splicers and Big Daddies. *'Blood Metabolizer:' Holding down the attack button while close enough to a non-giant Splicer will impale them and lift them into the air with the Syringe, rapidly draining their health. While doing so you'll be unable to move or attack but you'll progressively regain health. Although you can heal past your maximum health with this (to a certain point), any health you gain through this attack will be lost over time. Basically, this works more or less like the Big Sister's Drain ability in BioShock 2. *'DNA Integrator:' Holding the loot button over a dead enemy with the Syringe equipped will drain their essence, granting you a temporary bonus which varies according to the victim. Draining a new corpse overrides the previous one's bonus, and can only drain the same corpse once. As a cosmetic effect, this fills up your ADAM bottle with blood, which will progressively empty as you near the end of your bonus time. The effects are as follow: **'Thuggish Splicer:' Increased movement speed. **'Leadhead Splicer:' Decreased reload time. **'Nitro Splicer:' Increased resistance to explosives. **'Spider Splicer:' Vastly increased jump power. If you land on an enemy, you'll deal them a large amount of damage, killing most non-giant Splicers instantly in a gory imitation of a Goomba stomp. **'Houdini Splicer:' Decreased EVE cost for all Plasmids. **'Pharma Splicer:' Increased effectiveness of all healing effects on yourself. **'Hypno Splicer:' Increased potency of effects you apply to your enemies other than damage. **'Sentry Splicer:' Increased damage and accuracy when standing still. **'Sly Splicer:' Increases the effectiveness of all beneficial effects you can perform on your partner. **'Brute Splicer:' Small healing factor. **'Bouncer:' Increases damage done by the Syringe. **'Rosie:' Increases damage done by the Wristgun. **'Lancer:' Increases damage done by the Music Box Gun. **'Alpha:' Increases damage done by the Tri-Barrel Shotgun. **'Hawker:' Increases damage done by the Harpoon Launcher. **'Rumbler:' Increases damage done by the Catapult. **'Big Sister:' Increases the effectiveness of all Plasmids. **'Big Brother:' Vastly decreases all damage done to you. If I come up with more enemies, I'll update this article, so check back if it happens. How do you like it, then? Tell me if you have any suggestions for the new weapons, I'm kinda blank at the moment. Back to the weapons section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts